Plastic foams, and in particular organopolysiloxane foams, have been described in British Patent No. 867,619 to Midland Silicones, in which Si-bonded hydrogen containing silicon compounds have been reacted with compounds containing one or more hydroxyl groups.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method for preparing organopolysiloxane foams. Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for preparing organopolysiloxane foams having stable dimensions. A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for preparing stable organopolysiloxane foams within a short period of time.